I'll Miss You Much
by seemenopeu
Summary: Piper and Quinn haven't been the best of sister's to one another in the past, so will one announcement mess up their relationship forever? AU, cross-over type thing. One-shot also


**A/N: This was literally like just a random thing from the top of my head while I was (trying) to write another chapter for Let It Fall. Some people would call it writer's block, I would call it procrastination.**

"No," Piper said plainly as she crossed the living room.

Her younger sister followed suit, whining and stomping her feet against the carpet, "come on, just do this for me, your baby sister."

"No, Quinn," Piper said more sternly as she sat down on the couch and laid her head against the headrest.

Quinn sat next to her, stuck out her lip and tried her best puppy dog eyes, "Please, Piper, pweeze?"

Piper sat up and turned to Quinn with a huff, "Here's the thing, I don't feel like lying to our parents so that you can go party and fornicate with your hooligan friends."

Quinn smirked, "You sound like our grandmother."

"I'm being serious," Piper said trying not to smile at her chose of words, "it's just a dinner, and besides Larry and I have important news to announce to you all."

"No offense, Pipe," Quinn rolled her eyes, "I have more important things to do than to spend awkward family time featuring Scary Larry."

Piper sighed, "Scary Larry? Seriously?"

Quinn shrugged.

"What's more important than family time?" Piper asked after a moment.

"The party of a century," Quinn said dramatically, shifting to tuck her leg under her to face Piper completely, "the most popular of populars will be there, from my school to different school districts in Ohio. It will be like the Holy Grail of a social gathering this year. So, when I show up with- I don't know- the quarterback or something, people will see me on top not only at school but everywhere. And when I top that bitch, I'll do it hard."

Piper's eyes widened at Quinn's excitement for such a superficial thing like climbing like being popular. It was a bit ridiculous, and very annoying because Piper needed her to be there for her big announcement.

"I don't know, Quinn," Piper began to say.

"Please, Piper," Quinn begged, "I need to go. Everyone will be there."

Piper looked away from her pleading sister. There was a big part of her that wanted to be selfish and make her sister come to dinner tonight, but there was another part that wanted her sister to be happy even if it's over something like a social ladder.

"Fine," Piper said with a sigh, "I'll cover you tonight."

"You will?!" Quinn jumped up and clapped her hands, "Thank you so much, Piper. You wont regret this. Promise."

As Quinn hopped away, Piper grumbled to herself, "Let's hope not."

"See you later, Piper," Quinn called behind her, "Say hi for me to Larry the Fairy."

"Seriously?!" Piper called back.

**XXX**

Quinn sat down at the table with a huff. She turned her eyes toward Piper, whom sat across from her, and glared.

Piper shifted for a moment under her gaze before leaning toward her, "How was I suppose to know that they wouldn't believe me?"

Quinn said nothing, her gaze still and cold, making Piper even more uneasy, "Come on, Quinn. You can't be mad at me for being a bad liar."

Quinn leaned forward, her hand grasping the butter knife nearest to her, "Since I losing my chance of social royalty tonight, tonight you're losing your hair."

Only the sound of feet shuffling made Quinn's face change. She grew the famous Fabray smile as their parents, followed by Larry, walked in and joined them at the table.

After some mind numbing small talk, Piper decided it was about time for her announcement. She squeezed Larry's thigh (the signal) and gathered her family's attention.

"So everyone," she grabbed Larry's hand for support, "we have some good news and some bad news."

"Oh God," Judy Fabray said putting down her fork loudly on her plate.

"Don't worry, Judy," Russell Fabray reassured, "what's the worst she can say? That she can't give us grandchildren?"

"Gasp," Judy covered her mouth with her hand, "It's not that is it?"

"No, no way," Larry informed, "So that you know, Piper is completely fertile."

"Not for long," Quinn murmured as she sipped her drink.

"Okay, can we stop," Piper snapped. She turned to Quinn and narrowed her eyes, "Besides, I don't even know what that's suppose to infer."

"It's inferring that you're getting old," Quinn said without missing a beat.

"Back to the announcement, " Larry said over the argument that was about to start, "First things first, the good news," Larry held up Piper's left hand, something shiny and unnoticed sparkled from it, "We're getting married."

Both Judy and Russell at first reacted with contorted faces of confusion and a mixture of repulsion, then it turned into sweet smiles as they jumped up and congratulated the couple. Quinn even had a warm smile on her face and seemed generally happy for the couple, until she said, "Congrats, so when's the funeral?"

"Don't mind Quinn," Judy sighed, "so what's the bad news?"

"I should probably let Piper explain this one," Larry said as he sat back attentively in his chair, because actually he didn't understand it completely to explain it to anyone.

"It's actually a long story, so I guess I'll tell you the quick version," Piper said nervously, "I -uh- well, ten years ago, while I was in college and you guys were taking care of a seven year old Quinn, I had fallen in love. I never told you because, I don't know, I was living in some fantasy world where nothing really mattered. But it did, and the person I fell in love with was in with the wrong business and got me involved a bit. Nothing too big, I just brought drug money across the border once. Never did it again.

Well, I guess doing it once is a big enough offense that ten years later, when someone gives your name to the police, you can still get charged. So long story short, in a month I have to go to prison for fifteen months for a decade old crime."

The table was silent as the Fabrays stared at her. Russell's face was full of disappointment and he looked like he was about to jump out of his chair and strangle her. Judy looked sad and confused, almost like she had missed the whole story and was in need of an recap immediately. Then there was Quinn, who gave her a distant look of hurt that hurt Piper just to look at her. So she turned away, only to find Larry looking down at his plate as if he was embarrassed.

"But once I'm out, Larry and I plan to get married immediately," Piper tried to make light of it, "You're all invited."

**XXX**

Quinn laid completely down on her bed an stared at the ceiling. She would never mention it aloud, but she would miss her sister. No matter how much she nagged her or how mean Quinn was to her; she'd miss her.

Prison? It sounded like some cruel joke made up specifically for people who like to see little blonde girls cry. Piper could never survive in prison, she could barely make it in real life.

Who was Quinn kidding, she's the one who couldn't survive. Not without Piper. Her big sister, the only person she ever looked up to.

She felt a tear stray down her face as someone knocked on the door. She wiped the tear away and sat up fully in her bed.

"Come in," she managed to say without a waver in her voice. Just her luck, Piper walked in, closed the door behind her, and sat at the foot of her bed.

Quinn's facial expression must have been cold because Piper's expression kept changing from fear to guilt.

"What do you want?" Quinn finally asked.

"I want to make this right," Piper said, obviously building up some kind of confidence, "between us."

"Make what right, Piper?" Quinn almost screamed, "You're going to prison."

"Why do you even care," Piper retorted, "I thought maybe you'd be happier without me."

"So you committed a crime?" Quinn scoffed, "You're my sister, of course I care."

"You sure don't act like it," Piper said, looking down at the bed comforter, "you act like you don't want me around. Don't need me around. I'm more of just a nuisance than a sister, right? That's why you treat me like I'm-"

"Don't act like you're a victim!" Quinn snapped, her demeanor falling slightly and eyes glistening with unshed tears,"Victims don't go to prison."

Piper's eyes widened at the emotion on her sister's face, but it was soon gone as Quinn sat back and took a deep breath; her mask reforming.

"You're my sister, we're suppose to fight and act like assholes to one another," Quinn rolled her eyes, "It's what sisters do. But I do want you here.. Need you here. Especially now."

Quinn said the last part barley over a whisper, but Piper caught it. She scooted closer to her sister, "What do you mean especially now?"

"Nothing," Quinn turned away.

"Tell me," Piper poked Quinn's side, "What's going on? Do you need to consult your sister with something?"

"No," Quinn said coldly.

Piper squinted her eyes and tried to analyze Quinn's stone face, "Is it a boy?"

"What? No!" Quinn denied.

"My baby sister's got a boy problem, how cute," Piper teased.

"Shut up, I don't have a boy problem," Quinn growled, "Besides, we're talking about how you going to prison affects me negatively, so I'd appreciate it if we-"

"What's his name," Piper interrupted excitedly, "Is he handsome?"

"Enough, Piper," Quinn warned.

"Is that the real reason you wanted to go to that party tonight, you wanted to see him there?" Piper assumed. She was happy that Quinn wasn't that superficial.

"Get out," Quinn growled.

"Does he make your heart miss a beat every time you see him," Piper put her hand over her heart, "Can you not control what you say around him and either you say something incredibly dumb or incredibly rude?"

Quinn's face began to blush and Piper knew she had hit the target.

"I don't have a boy problem," Quinn denied again.

"What is it then? A girl problem?" Piper laughed incredulously.

Quinn, instead of answering, bit her lip and looked down.

Piper's eyes went wide for the millionth time as she screamed out, "Oh my God, it is!"

Quinn tried to hush her, but Piper continued to get riled up, "This is so weird! I didn't even know we had this much in common! It's not that Rachel-girl is it?"

"Oh God no!" Quinn screamed, then furrowed her brow, "What do you mean _this much in common_?"

"You can't tell mom or dad, okay?" Piper whispered, Quinn nodded her head and leaned forward, "that person I fell in love with in college was a woman."

Piper nodded as Quinn's eyebrows rose and she said a simple, "Oh."

"Yep," Piper continued, "I think she was the one who gave my name to the police."

"Yikes."

"But we'll talk about her another time," Piper said, "I want to hear more about this new beau."

Quinn smiled sadly, "We don't have much time, Pipe."

Piper mirrored Quinn's smile, "I know."

They sat there for a moment giving each other somber looks till Piper stood up and began walking toward the door, the moment becoming too tense for her, "How about we finish this tomorrow."

It wasn't much of a question than it was a statement, and she knew Quinn wouldn't object. It was always hard for them to show this much of themselves to one another in one sitting.

Suddenly Piper stopped and turned around, a giant grin forming on her face, "It's Santana isn't it."

Quinn's eyes went wide for just a moment before they went cold and angry, "Get out."

"It was always there, but I never put two and two together," Piper mock-analyzed.

"Stop," Quinn commanded.

"Pretending to hate her," Piper smirked, "All this time I thought you wanted to take her down but actually you were the one who wanted to… _go_ _down_."

Piper left before Quinn could respond, though she was too embarrassed to even think of one. Her face stayed red and her mouth ajar as Piper made it down the hall giggling.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
